Legend Of Zelda: Heartless in Hyrule
by Sheppard Coyote
Summary: jack wells the time traveling heartless and grendel the zombie fight to death when they are accidentally transported back into the past where the Legend of Zelda takes place.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: a normal day gone wrong

Barlow walks down the courtyard thinking that his friend Jack would be right behind him slapping him upside the head like always but he wasn't there. "Barlow!" a voice came from behind. it was Sam kicking him from behind. "what do you want?" he shouts. she then backs off and runs away. "ok?" he continued on to the high school cafetiera. as he grabbed his breakfast he saw daniel walking with abigal and christy. "where is grendel?" barlow asked daniel. "i dont know... i think he was with jack..." "ok but where is jack?" they all shrugged. then a big flash of light appeared and there stood jack and grendel with black smoke off of jack and green smoke off of grendel. "7:03 in the morning on the dot i told you i could get us here." said jack as he had closed his pocket watch. " its acually 6:30 jack..." said barlow. "huh really? my timeing must be off." he had shaken his watch. "come here babe..." grendel said as he was open for hug from his girlfriend christy. "jack!" a shout rang out from far away. "Emma!" he shouted back as his girlfriend from the 17th century ran jumped up and hugged him. "how are you my love?" she said. "i have journeyed through time to collect hearts but you still have mine my dear." he says and she smiles. "you know i never expected you to get a girl from the past..." says barlow. "mabey you will get one soon. your ancestors did." jack says as he walks hand in hand with emma. jack kept looking at his pocket watch and shaking it. "what is wrong?" emma asked looking at the watch. "it went off by an half hour... i hope nothing else will go off." grendel and christy came walking towards us. "hey jack uh. christy wants to go somewhere." grendel holds on to christy's hand as she starts to try here attempt to make jack say yes. " well unfortunatly no we aren't going anywhere, not until i figure out whats wrong with this." he shakes the watch by his ear. "sorry babe. time machine on the fritz again." grendel winks at her and she pretends to look disapointed. "so where were we. " jack turned his back held out his arm and emma took it and continued on their path.

(lunch time)

barlow sits down with sam and her friends. he continues to eat and litsens to what sam is saying. "so barlow why can't you go to the mall?" she asked him. "i have to go to a winter camp for military training. its an ROTC thing..." he keeps eating and gets ketchup on his jacket. "lets hope they teach you how to keep your shirt clean. he turns his back as everyone stands up and looks to the courtyard. "jack you idiot." he takes sam's hand and runs to the courtyard. he stands on a table as he watches a giant black monster fight a giant zombie bug. "everyone get into the cafiteria! now!" everyone looked as policemen ran into the school with shotguns pointed at the beasts.

(15 minutes ago, jack's POV)

i walked from my class to meet emma at her class. he walked her to 7th period. "ill see you later babe" i say to my red haired companion. "you better" i turn my back and walk to the courtyard. as i had opened the doors that led me outside, i pulled out my pocket watch. the time read 7:02 am but it was way passed that initial time stamp. "great.. your stuck!" i said and i had put it back into my pocket. "hey jack!" daniel had approached me. "danny boy!" he walks with me to find grendel which we do. "jack whats wrong with the time machine?" daniel asks. "i dont know it seems to be stuck." said jack. grendel ran up along side. "dude i need your time machine..". "no why?" i asked. "i just need it so come on give it to me.". before i could say anything grendel snatched it from my hands and started to run. i saw him try to go back but the watch was stuck. quickly i changed into a neoshadow heartless and phased into the ground and like a snake, whipped my shadow right infront of grendel. he jumped right when i put up my black claws to grab the watch. i went back into my human form and ran after the already morphed zombie grendel. "you coward" i said then i changed into a giant heartless. the giant milipede zombie had placed the watch in its hole in its chest. "give to me grendel!" i shouted through my heartless voice. "no i need it!" quickly i had started to advance for the watch. as soon as i had touched the watch, grendel was about to wrap around my heartless body and crush me to death but he knows i can't die. when i touched the face of the watch a sudden burst of light exploded in the middle of the courtyard of where we were fighting. danny was right about to jump in but as soon as he did the flash of light happened and me, grendel, and danny were taken back in time. god knows how long


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2.

"link! link! get up boy!" a man shouting and banging on the door startled a blonde boy. he gotten up from his bed and yawned. "link!" a man had entered the bedroom. "link come on you need to get ready for work." the man handed link a green tunic and brown pants. "you need to help me bring the crops to the kingdom. i will be in the field." he throws his shoes at link. "what are you sitting there for go on! get dressed!" the man leaves while link silently gets dressed.

minutes later link gathers the crops into a basket. he walks towards a brown and white horse. he jumps onto the horse and holds onto the crops. "bye link!" shouts a blonde girl watching link ride off to the castle.

as link rides off he approaches a guy about his age with some black clothes on and some strange looking shoes. he was talking to himself. link had made epona (the horse) advance onward to the castle.

"i know him midna..." says the man. "in another timeline."

link watches as townsfolk walk around the plaza of the kingdom. "link! link!" shouts an old man. he runs over to the legendary temple of time. with the crops in hand he walks over to the man and hands him the crops. "tell your father that oshus loves the beans that he grows." link nods as he sees out of the corner of his eye the princess of hyrule. a girl with brown hair in a pink gown and a glod teara. she was about links age. "PEOPLE OF HYRULE! LITSEN HERE! I WELCOME YOU ALL TO THE ANNUAL CROP FESTIVAL!" everyone applauds and cheers. a small flash appears and dis appears above the people. "AND LETS NOT FORGET THIS IS THE CELEBRATION FOR THE GODS WHO GAVE US THE TEMPLE OF TIME!" zelda shouts. "NOW THEN LET THE FESTIVAL..." A flash of light appears. "BEGIN!" just as Princess Zelda says that a big flash of light appears and a giant zombie bug pops up in the middle of the plaza. "JACK!" it shouts as it fishtails across the plaza and into the dark forest. Quickly link grabbed aas word off of the armory cart and jumped on his horse had that had darted for the forest.

"Jack! Come out and fight me you coward!" Grendel said. He heard a horses footsteps in the distance. Quickly he changed into his human form. As soon as the boy on a horselooked at him with a sword in hand grendel said "uh... It went that way." link nodded and road off in the direction that grendel pointed out. as link was no longer seen grendel reached into his chest and pulled out jack's pocket watch. he opened it and the glass cover had a crack in it, but the time was still stuck on 7:02 am. "jack is gonna kill me when he gets back."

* * *

><p>the twilight realm a place of darkness and despairity. the exact opposite of Hyrule. midna the princess of darkness was in her room out looking the plains of darkness. "it has been 7 years since i have stepped into the temple of time... i wonder when will i ever go to see link as a dog again..." she sits down on her bed and sleeps to the drops of blackness from a despressig sky. BOOM! midna jumps up from her bed as she sees a glowing coming from her stone wall. a portal of somesort. one that someone or something coudl easily step through. "who is there!" she shouts as she gets into her fighting stance. then a guy, wearing a black shirt, black pants, and a black overshirt with black shoes on steps through the portal. an expression of anger he wears on his face. "hello my name is jack wells, and i am looking for a zombie." he says as the portal closes behind him. midna shoots an orb of dark energy at him and he catches it in the palm of his hand. "dark energy... i used to eat this for breakfast..." he throws it back and it knocks midna down on the floor unconcious. "great... another burden..." he picks her up and places her on the bed. "bye bye..". suddenly he opens a portal and steps through it.<p>

* * *

><p>out in the forest jack tries to get his bearings on where he is. then suddenly without warning a horse jumps out of the brush with a guy on it holding a sword. "Barlow! no!" jack shouts but thats all he could say once when the horse landed on the ground. "link no stop!" the boy looks puzzeld at jack. how could he know his name? what could he be doing here? "ok lets see... where am i? dont answer it was rhetorical." jack says he works his fingers through his long hair. "have you seen a giant monster with a pocket watch? a small clock?" jack asks. link nods. "ok did you see another guy about this tall?" jack raises his hand about a few inches over his head to show the guy was taller than him. again link nods. "great! where is he?" jack asks. link points his sword in the direction that he last saw him. "thanks! bye." now jack starts to run. "GRENDEL! WHERE ARE YOU THEIF!" shouts jack.<p>

* * *

><p>"hmm i wonder how to work this thing..." grendel says he presses the button that realles the cover and the portal opens up. "2011 here i come!" then jack jumps on him as a heartless. "you thief!" he says. grendel drops the pocket watch but struggles for it. "give me my time machine!" jack shouts. "never!" grendel grabbes the watch and shoves it in jack's chest. grendel removes his hand out from the black monster and stands back to watch jack disappear in silence. "nnooo!" shouts jack but then a flash of light consumes his words. "finally enough of that..." grendel says but as soon as turns around a greenish fat monster on a giant warthog smaks him with a club. "fall back to gannon!" says the monster. grendel now knocked out is beening taken to link's enemy. Gannondorf.<p> 


End file.
